Take a Hint
by HardRockPrincess
Summary: Hermione and Ginny tell two boys to back off in a stylish way. If you are a fan of Dramione or DeanXGinny don't read. This is not a slash story either. Story is better than summary. Read


**First off this is my first Harry Potter one-shot so I apologize if it isn't good. I'll try to improve the next time I write one. Some of the characters may be a little OOC but I'll try to keep in character as best as I can. Also Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione are dating in this story. Enjoy!**

**In the Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry and Ron were doing their homework in the Gryffindor Common Room but then they got interrupted by two girls' yelling.

"WE HAVE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES! WE'RE NOT INTERESTED!" one of the girls screamed.

There was a loud slam and Hermione and Ginny stormed in the room looking absolutely furious.

"What's up with the yelling?" Harry asked.

"You know Malfoy and Dean, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Why, are they giving you two a hard time?" Ron asked.

"YES!" Hermione yelled.

"What are they doing?" Harry asked.

"They keep trying to ask us out and we keep telling them we're not interested because we're dating you guys but they won't leave us alone," Ginny explained.

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron yelled with fury.

There was no way those two gits were going to steal their girls away from them.

"Who's flirting with who?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy's flirting with me and Dean's flirting with Ginny," Hermione explained.

"Wait, Malfoy's never been into you before. How is it that he likes you now?" Harry asked, completely bewildered.

"I don't know. But we need to find out a way to get through their heads that we don't want to go out with them," Hermione stated.

"Hey I have an idea," Ron blurted out.

"You actually have one?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Yes. Hermione, remember that time you watched a show on—what is that device Muggles use to see people acting?" Ron asked.

"It's called a TV," Hermione explained.

"Yeah that. You said that on the show, two girls sang a song to two gits, telling them to back off," Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione responded.

"So, you and Ginny can sing that song to them in the Great Hall where everyone can hear. They'll get embarrassed, we'll laugh, and then they'll know to back off me and Harry's ladies," Ron explained.

"Exactly, how do you expect us to find the music to the song?" Ginny asked.

"Hang, I just remembered that I have a boom box with a CD of the karaoke version of the song," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron and Ginny asked.

Since Ron and Ginny are purebloods, they have no idea what karaoke, a boom box, or a CD is.

"I'll explain later. Ginny, you and I can learn the lyrics and I'll choreograph some moves," Hermione said.

"Wait, you should probably get permission from Dumbledore first. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to begin randomly singing and dancing in the Great Hall without anyone knowing ahead of time," Ron said.

"Wow, Ron. You sound so responsible. I'm finally rubbing off on you," Hermione said, cheerfully.

"I know. It's making me nervous," Ron said.

Hermione sent him a death glare that would kill him if looks could kill.

"I still love you," Ron said.

Hermione smiled widely and kissed him passionately on the lips. It began turning into a huge make out session and Harry and Ginny began to feel very awkward.

"I thought Hermione said we were going to learn the lyrics and practice the dance moves," Ginny said to Harry.

"She did but why don't we let them be alone. We can find our own room," Harry suggested.

"Okay," Ginny agreed.

They both went to find another room and they began making out as well. A half hour went by and both Hermione and Ginny began learning choreography and lyrics. It took then nearly seven hours to learn it all for dinner tomorrow night but they pulled through.

Malfoy and Dean were in for a big surprise.

**The Next Day at Dinner…**

Everyone was eating their dinner. Many people were wondering where Ginny and Hermione were. Harry and Ron were the only ones who knew. They were getting a bit impatient because they wanted them to sing to Malfoy and Dean to get them to back off so they don't have to worry about them trying to steal Hermione and Ginny away from them.

"Hey Harry, have you seen Ginny?" Dean asked.

_Oh great, _Harry thought. He didn't need Dean to go looking for Ginny so he could make more foolish attempts to ask her out.

"Why do you care? Are you going to try to steal her away from me?" Harry asked, bitterly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Ginny told me you've been trying to ask her out," Harry said, coldly.

"Maybe I have, and maybe I haven't," Dean retorted.

"Well I want you to stop because Ginny is mine," Harry said slowly.

"You might need to face the fact that I could be better for her," Dean said, coolly.

"Alright, do you want me to—"

"Attention! Tonight, we have a special performance from Miss Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. I hope you enjoy," Dumbledore said.

Harry and Ron smirked at Dean and Malfoy, knowing what's coming. Across from the Slytherin table, Malfoy caught Ron smirking.

"What are you smirking at, Weasel King?" Malfoy asked.

"You, because you are in for a big surprise," Ron said still smirking.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Malfoy asked.

"Let's just say iknow you've been flirting with my girl," Ron said.

"Really?" Malfoy asked, not really surprised.

"You can insult me all you want but no one takes Hermione away from me. Especially not you," Ron spat.

"I wonder how Hermione could want to be with you either," Malfoy retorted.

Hermione and Ginny walked in front of where the teachers' tables are. Both their hair was straightened. Hermione was wearing a Black leather jacket, a dark blue tank top, ripped jeans and black boots. Ginny was wearing a silver, sparkly mini sweater, a pink sparkly top, a black skirt, and the same kinds of boots Hermione had on.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Draco Malfoy," Hermione said.

Malfoy sent a smirk at Ron but was still confused about why Ron was smirking at him.

"Why are you still giving me that ridiculous smile?" Malfoy asked.

"Because this is not a love song," Ron said.

Panic shot through him instantly. What kind of song could it be if it wasn't a love song? Or was Weasley just trying to scare him?

"And I'm dedicating it to Dean Thomas," Ginny said.

"I told you she wanted me," Dean said boastfully to Harry.

"Well here's a little heads up for you. This is not a love song," Harry said.

Dean's smile faded. _It's not a love song, _Dean thought. He wondered what it could be. Hermione hit play on the boom box and the music started. The spotlight beamed down on the two girls. Hermione and Ginny began doing the dance moves they practiced the night before. Some of the students began dancing in their seats to the beat of the music.

_**Hermione: **__Why am I always hit on by  
The boys I never like  
I can always see them coming  
From the left or from the right_

_**Ginny: **__I don't want to be a priss  
I'm just trying to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the—_

_**Hermione: **__Ask me for my number  
Yeah you put me on the spot  
__**Ginny: **__You think that we should hook up  
But I think that we should not_

_**Hermione: **__You had me hello  
Then you opened up your mouth  
__**Both: **__And that is when it started going south- OH!_

Both girls headed over to the table where dean and Malfoy were sitting. Both their faces were red with embarrassment and anger. People were dancing in their seats and sending both of the boys disapproving looks. They both directed the chorus to them.

_Get your hands off my hips  
Before I punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my—hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint_

Both the boys' faces were growing redder as the song went on. Hermione and Ginny got on the Gryffindor table and continued dancing. Many people stopped staring at them and began focusing more on Hermione and Ginny. Some of the wizards began to dance with them. Harry and Ron were giving the two other boys smirks that said _"That's right. She's mine."_

_**Hermione: **__I guess you still don't get it  
So let's take it from the top  
__**Ginny: **__You ask me what my sign is  
And I told you it was stop_

Both girls made hand motions that look like they're telling someone to stop.

_**Hermione: **__And if I had a dime for  
Every name that you just dropped  
__**Both: **__You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht- OH!_

Malfoy and Dean attempted to leave but the girls held them back and screamed/sang the chorus in their faces.

_Get your hands off my hips  
Before I punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my—hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint_

Malfoy and Dean tried to leave again but when they were halfway down the hall, Hermione and Ginny stopped them and got all up in their faces when they sang the bridge.

_**Hermione: **__What about "no" don't you get  
__**Ginny: **__So go and tell your friends  
__**Both: **__I'm not really interested_

_**Hermione: **__It's about time that you leaving  
__**Ginny: **__I'm going to count to three and  
__**Both: **__Open my eyes and you'll be gone_

Both of the boys tried leaving again but Hermione and Ginny made them back up into the middle row of Great Hall where everyone could see them.

_**Ginny: **__One…  
__**Hermione: **__Get your hands off my—__**  
Ginny: **__Two…  
__**Hermione: **__Or I'll punch you in the—  
__**Ginny: **__Three…  
__**Hermione: **__Stop your staring at my—  
__**Both: **__Hey!_

They both made them back up into the Gryffindor table and Harry and Ron got a grip on them to make sure they stay until the song is over.

_**Hermione: **__Take a hint, take a hint  
__**Both: **__I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint_

Both of them went back to the front of the hall where they began their performance began.

_Get your hands off my hips  
Before I punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my—hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint_

The performance ended. Both girls locked hands and bowed. The Great Hall was erupted into a great wave of applause. Even Professor Snape was cheering. Malfoy and Dean stood in the middle of the Great Hall looking both angry and embarrassed. Harry and Ron ran up to Hermione and Ginny and all four them were high fiving one another. When the cheering died down the four friends turned their smirks over to Malfoy and Dean.

"Can you boys 'take a hint'?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron then pulled both their girlfriends into a kiss and smirked at Malfoy and Dean. The Great Hall began cheering again except Malfoy, Dean, and half the Slytherins.

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy shouted.

Both he and Dean left the hall, angrily. If Draco's father heard about this, they didn't care. All they cared about were that Malfoy and Dean were put in their place. They could tell the song worked because Malfoy and Dean completely ignored Hermione and Ginny for the rest of the week. Did they care? No way. They were just glad that they 'took a hint' and left to two couples in peace.

**Once again I know this isn't my best work but it's just a one-shot and the idea sort of came into my head when I heard the song. By the way I do kind of like the idea of DeanXGinny and Dramione so I was not trying to bash any pairings.**


End file.
